Just be good to Queen
by Dylboyslim
Summary: Thea and Roy meet through different circumstances and go through a series of events together. Watch the couple deal with their daily lives, dating and the world around them being shaken by the arrival of the Hood. Action, romance and Olicity to join them in this origins story retold! Rating T but likely to increase to M later. Thanks for checking it out!
1. Wonderful Life

**Welcome and thanks for checking out my story! Please Review- I love any opinions :)**

Thea thought she was going to enjoy tonight's night out a lot more than she currently was. Loud music thumped at her eardrums; something that normally got her dancing but tonight it only irritated her. She was dressed up and looked as stunning as she normally would on a night like this, but she couldn't get comfortable as she grew more and more sick of men leering after her. For once she was sat on her own and while she would have gone to find her friends, she had had enough of them as well. Not that they would have wanted her attention at that moment anyway, each of them currently wrapped up in some guy or another. She knew they were incredibly superficial but she assumed that at least one of them might check she was ok.

Thea found herself sympathising with her brother at this moment. Watching him rub shoulders with the "finest" was a skill that she still struggled with. He somehow managed to remain civil amongst the worst clinger-ons no matter what dreadful things they did or said; an art that she only had a mildly capable grip of. Sure it was nice to have company, but Thea was no fool. She could see that her friends were mostly there because of the status that her surname brought her, to milk whatever they could. Thea was ashamed to admit that she had previously built her ego on this false affection and was now uncomfortable in the façade that she had constructed for herself over the last five years. She wished that Sara was here with her but her best friend had been grounded after her parents found out about their previous excursion. She took out her phone to send the blonde a text but found her battery was out of charge. Sighing she turned and took a swig from her drink, only to find there was only residue and crushed ice left. She rocked back melodramatically and got up, walking towards the bar.

Despite the fact that she was 17, Thea never had trouble getting served, her surname and heavy tipping ensuring that liquor was easily accessed. The crowd around the bar parted for the brunette but Thea wasn't in the mood to thank them. She took a newly vacated seat and turned into the room, watching the sweaty bodies rub against one another. In between the lasers and strobe lighting, she could make out her tenderly named friend Beatrice locking lips with a rugged looking man with his hands thrust underneath her dress. She swiveled back toward the bar in disgust and spotted the grin of a young bartender wiping a glass dry on the far side.

His hair was spiked up, like a teenage boy might have, which was an odd thing for her to notice first. As he put the glass down, Thea took in the sculpted jaw line and strong cheek bones that dominated his face. He must have been over six foot tall she estimated and had broad shoulders and long legs. As he started to walk over, she could see that he was slightly uncomfortable in his uniform as he pulled at the collar a little and wondered what he normally wore if the collared shirt, waistcoat and suit trousers bothered him so much. She watched carefully as he came closer, moving past the other workers and spotted that his ears stuck out a little, his nose was cute and his eyes baby blue. The last thing she noted was how big his hands were as he placed them on the counter in front of her. "Do you want something to drink?"

Thea didn't know why she was surprised he didn't say something else. Maybe she had seen too many films where the bartender becomes a therapist. "Yeah, sure, I mean that's what I'm supposed to do isn't it?" Thea half asked herself.

"That's true, then again I'm not legally allowed to serve you a drink yet but that doesn't stop me," the bartender grinned as he ran his hand up and down the tap.

"Are you implying I'm underage?" Thea smirked, sitting back on her barstool.

"Not that it matters, but I know for a fact you are," the bartender replied smugly as he poured a beer and took a sip. "Still, my boss told me to serve as much to you as I can anyway."

Thea raised her eyebrows but the news hardly shocked her; once again the Queen name had given her another gift. "So you know who I am?"

"I have no idea who you are," the bartender laughed, "but judging by the thousand dollar dress and shoe combo, I'm guessing you're very rich."

"It's not all there is to me," Thea warned, sitting a little straighter. A man shouted from behind her telling the bartender to stop fucking flirting and serve the bitch a drink.

The bartender flicked off the man and leant in toward Thea, "I never said that." Another worker shouted in their direction telling "Roy" to get back to work. "I'm just checking this young lady is ok, Carl," Roy yelled back.

"I don't give a shit about your broad Roy," the little man replied harshly as he stormed towards the bartender, "just finish up stacking those glasses now."

"Sorry," started Thea, "it's my fault, I called him over."

"I don't care abou-" turned the short man who visibly wilted at the sight of the Queen's youngest offspring. "Ms Queen, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, and, please, err, accept a free drink on the house, err, ma'am?"

"I believe my bartender is enjoying my free drink already actually," shot back Thea, pointing to the pint glass in Roy's hand. The little red man seemed to bottle up a lot of anger before swearing loudly under his breath and storming off.

"Cheers for that," Roy said, sipping the aforementioned beer. "Did you want a drink in the end?"

"No, not really. I think I'm gonna leave if I'm honest," Thea responded with a smile.

"Oh, ok, have good night then Queen," Roy smirked before turning away.

xxXxx

Thea hadn't bothered saying goodbye to her friends and now, stood on a dark street in the Glades, she was massively regretting that decision. The taxi cab company had promised her five minutes but she doubted whether that would ring true and it certainly didn't stop the cold. Shivering, she turned- straight into the arms of a hooded man. "Get off-phhgg!" Thea tried to scream as the man pulled her back into a dark alley, scraping at the straps of her dress. The young woman elbowed her attacker, resulting in him letting her go and she ran down the street as fast as her heels would let her. The man barely had to break into a proper run before he managed to grab her arm once again and push her hard against the wall. Thea cried out as the brick sliced her cheek and dropped to the ground, winded. The greasy man, whose hood had fallen off, grinned and fiddled with his zipper as he waddled towards her. Thea started to try and get up, moving as fast as she could before she heard a fleshy thunk and the attacker went flying.

A pair of men rolled on the floor for a second before the attacker sprung up and grabbed a glass bottle. Her saviour in the red hoodie rose as the attacker smashed the bottle against the wall over Thea's head. The brunette ducked as glass showered over her and as she brushed shards from her hair, she could hear sounds of the vicious makeshift blade being swung through the air. The attacker thrust the broken bottle forward and apparently this was the opening the man in the red hoodie was looking for. He seized the attacker's wrist, yanking him off balance before dropping a sharp elbow and knee combination to the back and front of his head and finally finished him off with a hard kick to the guts that left the criminal lying among the rubbish.

Thea gasped for air and using the wall for support pulled herself up. "Thank you," she managed, reaching out for the man. She was shocked to see that it was Roy when the man dropped his hood. "Roy? What are you doing here?"

"I quit my job, thought it'd be romantic. I hated it anyway and you helped me see how miserable it was making me. And you know what they say: an unemployed man is every woman's dream," Roy quipped with a grin.

Thea laughed and brushed her hair out of her face again. She took a quick glance at the man groaning on the floor. "You saved me."

"I wish I didn't have to," Roy muttered, casting a venomous look toward the crumpled crook. He noticed a splash of red on the brunette's face and made forward. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Thea tried to assure him but he was having none of it. "Honestly, it's just a cut, I'm surprised you're not hurt. You really know how to fight."

"Again, I wish I didn't have to. Still, my place is around the corner, I can patch you up there if that's okay?" He asked tentatively, putting his hands in his pockets nervously.

Thea laughed at the sight of the street fighter standing timidly in front of her but stopped after the hurt look on his face. "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at the offer- just you, my little street fighter."

"Who are you calling little?" Roy shot back with a smile on his face. "You look cold, take my hoodie," he added as he stripped himself of the jumper.

Thea tried not to notice the gorgeous sight that presented itself to her as his shirt rode up a little as he took the hoodie off, but couldn't help herself anyway. "Thanks," she replied, ducking through the head-hole and taking in his scent- it was comforting.

"C'mon, we'll be there in two mins," he offered as he stuck out his arm for her to loop through. Thea stepped forward and they rounded the corner arm in arm into the night.

xxXxx

**Song choice: Wonderful Life, Hurts.**

**Thank you very much for reading this opening chapter :D I love Arrow, it has to be my favourite show and I'm dying waiting for season 3. I noticed that there wasn't much fanfiction for Roy and Thea and I think they deserve more! This universe is a tad AU as I will certainly not be keeping to the cannon but will still contain The Hood, the Queens and of course Diggle and Felicity. It will be Thea and Roy centred but I wouldn't bet against Olicity occurring anyway haha Anyway, thanks again for checking out my story and please let me know what you think- I'll reply to all reviews! Cheers, Dylboyslim.**


	2. Soul Love

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! Cheers.**

Roy wasn't embarrassed of where he came from but he was still uncomfortable with Thea finding out exactly where he living. Her image of the beaten down hero was bound to fall apart when she saw his neighbourhood, his house and his lifestyle. He almost wished the walk was longer, if only to keep up the nice little bubble that the couple were currently in. Still, Thea had hardly balked at the sight of the streets that they had walked through up to this point and certainly didn't differ from this reaction when they turned into his road. A dog barked in the distance and Roy could see that the overpass had been coated in freshly wet spray-paint tag of some gang-banger or another. Finally, he guided her round and stopped: "Here we are, this is me."

The porch was rotting slightly and tools of different variety were untidily shoved into one corner. There was a screen door that had several holes in it, defeating its purpose to keep out bugs, and a heavy wooden door behind it. The walls were made of cheap material and the tiles on the roof were mock terracotta, not that the desired effect was achieved anyway as all the colour had been washed off. The windows were reinforced and blinds shut. It was hardly the white picket fenced American dream.

"It's… nice?" Thea tried but she was never good at lying.

"Don't lie, rich kid, it's disgusting but it's home," Roy replied, opening the door after unlocking several deadlocks. "The inside's a lot better anyway," he mentioned as he gestured her to step inside.

"Woah you weren't kidding," the brunette said as she stepped inside, eyeing up the red chilli fairy lights that adorned his headboard. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Skips and rubbish tips," Roy admitted without regret as he walked over to the kitchen side of his one room apartment and looked in a cupboard.

Thea sat down on a battered wooden and looked around. "I hope you're not expected any of that to occur tonight," she laughed.

Roy turned and joined her in her laughter as he spotted her pointing at the 'Live Nudes' neon sign hanging on the wall- the 'Live' were the only words that were highlighted in red. "Can't you see what it really says?"

The billionaire's daughter took a moment to consider before murmuring "Live... clever."

"I needed something to remind me to keep going," Roy smirked, picking out a first aid kit. "Also the owner of the club I nicked it from was a real creep so I guess it's karma in force."

"You stole it?" Thea asked aghast, turning towards her saviour in shock.

"You realise where you are right?" Roy replied sarcastically as he walked towards her and put the box down on the rusty makeshift garden/dinner table. "The Glades? Home of the poor, the scum and the criminal?"

"Oh my parents are going to love you," Thea laughed as the young lad ripped open an antiseptic wipe and tenderly stroked her cheek with it. "Ouch!"

"Aw c'mon rich girl, don't be a bitch about it," Roy grinned cheekily, touching up the cut. "Rich bitch, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Thea gave a sultry sulky look as he tore open another packet containing a plaster and applied it. "You're lucky you're in my good books Roy, err… what's your surname?" Thea asked, shocked she hadn't inquired already.

"Harper, Roy Harper. Not that the man who gave me that surname knows about the forename," Roy looked sad for a moment, pulling a seat for himself.

"Did he leave before you were born?"

"Ran as soon as he heard I'd been conceived," Roy spoke bitterly, his eyes clouding a little. "It's just been me since I was fourteen, my mum found a new man and I haven't heard from her since. Thank god my Dad left me a bit of money before he scampered- I never would have been able to get a place like this if he wasn't so good at gang banging."

"Shame they never saw the man you've become," Thea reassured him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. She was pleased to see that this got a smile out of the lad.

"Let's dance," Roy sprung out with suddenly, rising from his seat and walking across the room.

"Dance?" the brunette questioned, joining Roy on her feet.

"Sure, using the stereo and Ipod I, err, found, why not?" Replied cheekily, fiddling with the technology. "I've never been great at it but I'm sure you've attended some posh affairs in your time. Isn't it vital for a young rich bitch to know some moves?"

Thea laughed, "I'm not going to lie and say no." _What is Not Yours by Chris Lind_ broke out of the speaker and the young woman recognised the singer's calm voice. "Chris Lind?"

"Yeah well, the guy who's Ipod I borrowed seemed to like him- he's on three different playlists," Roy joked as he turned back round, his grin spreading wider when he caught sight of the beautiful girl standing in his room.

"I've seen him live actually. It was incredibly intimate," reflected Thea as Roy stepped in front of her.

"How are we going to do this then?" He inquired, carefully placing one hand on her hip, looking for any sign to back off. Thea struggled to contain herself as she watched the man who had single-handedly defended her not fifteen minutes earlier struggle awkwardly. She grasped his hand and held it firmer to her hip, taking his other hand in hers and finally placed the former hand on his shoulder. The young man relaxed a tad and started to follow her moves. After a couple of dodgy tread on toe moments, the couple were moving in some kind of dance. "So you're a Queen?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise me, everyone else certainly does- Thea Queen, socialite," Thea answered bitterly.

Roy didn't miss that. "So the glamourous life isn't all it's hyped up to be?"

Thea sighed, not sure how to put it. "I don't know, my life can get a little out of my hands and some times I just want a little more control of it. The paparazzi have followed me since I was fourteen years old, avidly waiting for my sex tape or at least a wardrobe malfuction. My Mum hasn't been the same since Oliver went missing seven years ago, distancing herself emotionally while placing tons of expectations on me that I can never fully live up to. My Dad would normally keep things under control but nothings been the same since he died. God, I sound a mess don't I?"

Roy didn't reply. For so long he had resented the rich, the superior, the elitists. He had been to the supposed charity events where the trust fund kids spent a day in a homeless shelter so that they could put it on their college application or use it impress dinner party guests at Daddy's next soiree. It was hard not to resent them in the Glades, everyone did.

And yet here in front of him was this strong but vulnerable young woman. He stayed silent but pulled her closer, as tight as he could. It slightly restricted the dancing but it felt right. As the song pulled into its final vocal Thea pulled her head off Roy's chest, where it had been resting. The young man pushed the hair from her face and leant in. The lips touched tentatively at first, both nervous, both eager. Thea placed her hand on his neck and drew him in closer, opening herself up. Roy kissed her feverishly and hungrily and the pair fell back on his bed, never loosing their touch.

Slowly they slipped into a sleepy slumber, still tangled in each other's limbs. The red chilli lights flickered over the red neon sign that flickered on the billionaire's borrowed hoodie.

xxXxx

**Song Choice: Soul Love, David Bowie**

**Hey two chapters in two days, I'm pleased with that haha thank you for your views, follows, favourites and reviews yesterday, I really appreciate it all. I was shocked and grateful for the 200 views I got yesterday and can only thank you the Arrow community for your hospitality. Anyway, onto my favourite people: reviewers!**

**Kyra19: Thank you, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will be pleased to see the next chapter and you're right Roy/Thea do need a name! Maybe something to do with their surnames? Love to hear from you again.**

**DKMF: Thank you, I agree that after season two we need to see some Roy/Thea love. Hopefully he'll be her redemption or something in the next season :) Glad I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**Spitfire303: Love the name, are you also British by any chance? I'm glad you're interested, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Guest: Thank you so much, that's so kind. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Thanks guys, up early to revise tomorrow but I'll see you soon hopefully! Cheers!**


End file.
